In the furnishing sector, with the aim of swingably supporting furniture doors, use is made of hinges comprising a fixed part connectable to the body of the piece of furniture and a mobile part, constituted by a box, connectable to the door.
In the case of pieces of furniture with a front frame for fixing the hinges, typically used for the United States market, the hinges have to have particularly compact shapes and preferably include the box being connected to the fixed part by means of a single articulation pin.
In known constructional embodiments, the fixed part comprises a base plate fixable to the front frame of the piece of furniture, an intermediate plate and a hinge arm connected to one another slidably and/or swingably via a cam and/or an adjusting screw such as to enable adjusting the door with respect to the piece of furniture. In known hinges, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,591 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,544, the base and intermediate plates and the hinge arm are also connected to one another by means of a transversal pin, so that the arrangement of the various connecting and adjusting means between the parts prevents the hinge from being more compact and also lends a certain degree of complexity to the assembly operations of the various parts.
Further, in these known constructional embodiments, the adjusting screw engages with its thread on the edges or profiled wings at an opening of the hinge arm; this is a solution that can lead to imprecision in adjustment and problems of resistance in the coupling between the parts.